


Regret

by louisnoel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, how could i forget that last one, they also drink a little but whatever, yeah i guess that about sums it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisnoel/pseuds/louisnoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inigo meets his long-forgotten childhood friend Owain in a club, who takes him home and makes Inigo question his sexuality several times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to tumblr user luka-dot-exe because they couldn't find Owainigo smut! I hope you like it!! :>

Inigo got second thoughts about what he was doing the exact moment he noticed a faint spurt of stubble scratch against his face. He opened his mouth nevertheless, meeting the hot tongue tasting bitter with alcohol with his own, enjoying the way the hand combed through his hair and the fingers pushed against his scalp.

When they broke apart, Inigo leaned in close to be heard over the constant throb of the club music and asked, "Are you drunk?"

"Nope," came the fast reply, breath hot against his ear, "I only had that one beer." A thumb traced Inigo's lips, and he resisted the before-unknown urge to suck on it. "Wanna come back to my place?"

"You live by yourself?" Inigo didn't. His mother would freak out if she knew what he was doing. Good thing he told her it might become late today and that he even might crash at a friend's.

"With a roommate. He's out of town, though. Visiting his parents." Inigo shuddered when he found out he liked having his earring in another person's mouth, liked teeth scraping against the delicate skin of his earlobe. "C'mon. It'll be fun."

Despite the earnestness in his voice, Inigo found himself still reluctant, hesitating, unsure. The thrill of the unexplored, and perhaps his own libido and slight tipsiness, however, made him take the lead and push through the throng of people crowding the club. He was followed close behind, and as soon as the cold night air flushed his face, he was pulled along by the hand.

And... And it wouldn't be gay as long as he didn't admit it out loud. Right?

* * *

"You absolutely have to come!" Cynthia more yelled than said on their walk home from school. Well, _she_ was walking home from school; Inigo figured he could indulge in his neighbour's, and of course, friend's, presence while heading home from university. It lay on his way anyway. She was wobbling up and down like a yo-yo, books rattling in her messenger bag and squishing her loose notes. "Turning 19 is such an important occasion!" The way she said it, she meant it.

Inigo bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. "Is it?"

"Yes!" Cynthia turned her head to look at him, eyes sparkling with excitement. "You can do... Uh... Can you do anything new when you turn 19?"

Inigo shrugged. "I don't think so."

"You should know!" Cynthia sighed. "You're an old man. I guess you forgot already."

"I'm not old." Inigo pouted.

"Yes, you are! I heard you start getting all wrinkly and gross the exact moment you turn 21."

"What?" Inigo's hand shot towards his face. Everything felt smooth. "This can't be true." He had turned 21 the year before.

"Nah." Cynthia jabbed her elbow into Inigo's side. He yelped in surprise and pain. "Betcha need to be mentally 21, not physically." She grinned cheekily at him. "In that case, you still have a couple more years to go until you look the part."

Inigo scowled. "Is this supposed to be a compliment?"

Cynthia kept grinning up at him. "If you want it to be." Her grin grew wider. "By the way, if you keep scowling like this, you'll get wrinkles on your forehead."

"I can't win," Inigo sighed. Even worse: They were already walking down the street they both lived in, and he wouldn't get the chance to regain his wounded dignity. "Well," he said, trying to change the subject in a last effort to make Cynthia let it go, "can you text me when and where your party's at?"

"Yes, will do!" She jumped once. "And don't forget to bring a nice present." She winked at him, inclining her head while she did. It was a cute posture that painted a smile onto Inigo's face. Cynthia turned to her doorway and made sure to crush Inigo in a surprise hug before she waved at him, walking backwards to her front door as she did. "Don't turn off your phone or you'll regret it!" She sounded cheerful, but Inigo knew better than that.

Never mess with Cynthia if you valued your life.

* * *

As soon as Inigo walked into the club on the Saturday a fortnight after Cynthia told him when and where he should arrive, he stood up on his tiptoes and craned his neck to make her out in the crowd of people. Lucky him he was tall. And it was still early, meaning most people frequenting the club would arrive later.

While Cynthia didn't stand out visually with her dark hair and lean and, compared to Inigo, small frame, she had a voice that could out-noise a police siren. Her vocal cords were an impressive work of art.

Inigo headed her way, over to the booth she sat in with people Inigo didn't know.

"Inigo!" Cynthia cheered and waved him over. His cheeks turned pink and his eyes darted to the unknown faces all around her as he approached.

As it turned out, her group of friends was an well-chosen bunch of pleasant people. Although Inigo needed time to warm up to them, it didn't take him long to become part of the conversation. The little alcohol he had might have helped.

And then everything changed.

Someone was tapping on his shoulder from behind, so Inigo turned around. He didn't recognise the blond guy around his age with a serious case of bed hair at ten in the evening at first, but then it clicked. Narrowing his eyes, Inigo asked, "Owain? Is that you?"

He was met with a toothy grin. Something tugged at the corners of his lips and Inigo smiled in return. Inigo gave Owain a quick once-over, curious at how generous puberty had been to him. He had burned away his baby fat in favour of a strong jaw and well-toned arms (there wasn't any more on display), the mere suggestion of stubble catching the light just so when Inigo looked from the right angle. It wasn't visible any other way.

Owain leaned a little closer to be heard over the music, although he didn't have to move by much, seeing as the corner Cynthia had chosen was as quiet as the restrooms. "Yeah. Who would have expected to encounter your humble personage in an establishment of this variety?" Inigo rolled his eyes. "You are a shy specimen, easily scared away by masses of vaguely human-shaped beings, after all."

"Cut the crap," Inigo hissed in irritation. He had always hated it when Owain talked with his big, fancy words, if only for the sheer ridiculousness of it. And Owain knew. He knew.

Owain kept grinning and saluted. "Yes, sir."

"I mean it."

"I'm aware." Owain plopped down next to Inigo.

"How come you're in town again?" They used to be best friends. Until Owain's parents decided to move away several hundred kilometres. Just as they decided that friendship didn't count as such when you were still in the single digits age-wise. So Inigo never heard anything from Owain, didn't have any contact info at all, and just like that, their friendship was a thing of the past.

"Home called." When Inigo frowned, Owain elaborated, "We moved to this backwater village where about ten other people lived, but at least the cow population was flourishing with around 700 of these wonderful animals. No males. Don't ask how they reproduce like this because I don't know. Anyway, country air is apparently renowned for its positive impact on one's health, my parents argued, and I couldn't grow up with this polluted city air all around me, according to them." He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Especially since cow poop doesn't reek to high heaven and back." Owain pressed his lips together. His mouth formed a thin line radiating disapproval, and he shook his head. "Debatable idea, horrible implementation. I took the first chance I was offered at escape and officially returned because of college reasons only."

Inigo grinned. Owain's voice had become a deep, rich rumble over the years; there was no hint of the high scratchiness from his pre-teen years left. "And unofficially?"

Owain broke into a grin as well. "Unofficially, I deliberately chose this place because this is where I was born, where I grew up." He shrugged. "Well, a little, at least. I spent almost half my life here, and I can get nostalgic."

"Aw." Inigo couldn't help himself. "Glad to be back?"

"Yeah."

"So," Inigo said, "how did you deduce the person you tapped on the shoulder was me?" This had been bugging him the whole five minutes they'd been talking.

Owain flashed him another toothy grin. "Your hair is a very distinct shade of purple with a hint of metallic brown."

Inigo blinked at the description and pulled one strand in front of his eyes. It was too dark to see anything more than the outlines, though. However, Owain's wording was weird to him because nobody would remember nor describe a person's hair colour like this. Except for Owain. Inigo should have figured.

"And you've always had that earring," Owain added in a meek voice that was hard to make out over the club music, apparently aware that he might have remembered Inigo's hair colour a little too well.

At the mention of his jewellery, Inigo traced his earring with one of his fingers.

"You know," Owain said, and Inigo pulled his hand away from his ear as fast as possible without jerking his hand down, "I've always wanted to touch it."

"Go ahead."

Owain reached forward with his hand, not so much touching the metal as gently fondling it. The skin contact when he moved over to the actual earlobe made Inigo shiver. He was glad when Owain pulled away. He felt that whatever had happened just now was a little too intimate for two guys.

Owain either picked up on how uncomfortable Inigo was all of a sudden or he didn't even try to read the mood. "What d'ya say to a beer?" he offered.

"I'll go with a cocktail." Inigo got up and waved to Cynthia. She looked up at him with a sluggish grin. Was she drunk already? "We'll be at the bar!"

"Who is he?" she asked and pointed at Owain.

"Old friend," Inigo replied quickly. He didn't want to introduce Owain when Cynthia was already on _something_ , and he didn't really know Owain anymore, did he?

"C'mon," Owain more whispered than said, voice sultry. He pushed at Inigo's shoulder, steering him towards the bar. The throb of the music grew louder as they approached the bar, Owain matching his swagger with the rhythm.

He slid onto the barstool, Inigo copying his movements with his native grace.

"One glass of beer," Owain said, raising his right index finger. "German-style Pilsner."

"A Rum and Coke for me."

"Coming right up," the bartender said, expertly mixing the highball before drawing beer for Owain. He slid both glasses across the counter. "Makes eight dollars."

"Expensive..." Inigo muttered under his breath.

He was about to get up to retrieve his wallet from the back of his pants when Owain slammed a tenner onto the counter. "Got it covered."

"Uh, thanks," Inigo said. Owain nodded at him, slid the change into another pocket, and took a generous sip from his beer, then exhaled in a happy sigh. Inigo downed his glass in less time. "Can I have another one?" he asked the bartender and received a nod in return.

It didn't take him even half a minute to place the new Rum and Cola on the counter. "Five dollars."

This time, Inigo wanted to pay for himself (seeing as his beverage was the more expensive one) but Owain beat him to it. "Here ya go."

Inigo leaned closer to him to be heard over the loud music banging in the background. "You know, you don't have to pay for my drinks."

Owain turned and grinned at him. "Yes."

"What 'yes'?"

"Yes, I know." He shrugged with one shoulder. "It's a conscious decision." His grin returned. "Don't even try and fight me about it. I'll kick your sorry ass." Inigo made a show of glaring at him over the rim of his glass while he was drinking. Owain just laughed, merry and carefree. He knew as well as Inigo that Inigo wouldn't stand a chance if push came to shove. Literally. Because whereas Owain had become somewhat of a manly, muscular type, Inigo tried to stay as slender as possible.

Inigo closed his eyes and turned away from Owain, sighing overdramatically. "Well, thank you."

Owain hummed in response. Inigo didn't know why he picked out the deep rumble through the blaring club music, just like he didn't know why it made him shiver a little. He only noticed because the liquid in the glass he was holding swirled.

"Pray tell," Owain said, watching Inigo out of the corner of his eye, "you still aimlessly running after girls?"

"It's never been aimless!"

Owain turned his head and arched an eyebrow. "You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

Inigo finished his cocktail before bothering with an answer. "I don't see you having one, either."

Inigo's glare was met with a too-cheerful grin. Owain shuffled on his stool to close some of the distance between himself and Inigo. "That loud brunette isn't your girlfriend." He sounded a little too excited, too elated about this for Inigo's liking.

"No," he confirmed, dragging out the single syllable and making the word almost sound like a question. "Her name's Cynthia. She's my neighbour. And my friend. She's celebrating her birthday."

"Ah, okay." Owain nodded, emptied his glass and got up. He pulled at Inigo's sleeve. "C'mon, let's dance a little. I have the urgent feeling that I must have by some ungodly circumstance soured the mood."

"Keep up your shitty speech and I'll ditch you."

"I wouldn't want that." Owain smirked. "Trust me."

Inigo shook his head before he followed Owain onto the main dance floor. A rainbow of seizure-inducing lights illuminated the room one moment before leaving everything in the stark darkness the next. He felt drunk from the lighting alone.

Owain ignored all the people crowding the chequered dance floor in favour of Inigo. He drew him towards him by the wrist and didn't let go until Inigo gave in and danced with him.

It wasn't about fancy moves, nope, it wasn't even about the act of dancing. It was about them, Inigo realised sometime between dancing solely with Owain, Owain keeping on grinding up to him and Inigo standing with his back against the wall, freed of the crowd.

"What are you doing?" Inigo wanted to whisper but had to yell due to the music. He didn't want be overheard. Looking around, though, already told him that no one was paying attention to them. Nobody saw Owain's face a little too close to flustered Inigo's, nobody saw Owain's fingers dig into Inigo's shoulders, nobody saw Owain's tongue lap against Inigo's neck once.

Owain answered, whispering right into Inigo's ear, "Does it feel good?"

"Sure," Inigo answered too fast, voice as shaky as his hands.

"Well, in that case, it doesn't matter what I'm doing."

"It does," Inigo shot back just as fast as his answer before. He struggled with how to phrase his disdain.

Owain let go of his shoulders. His legs twitched as if he had wanted to move away but due to the loud music, putting distance between himself and Inigo seemed like a bad idea if they wanted to keep talking. "All right, Imma hear you out."

Inigo blinked; he had not counted on such a considerate response. Especially not from Owain, who had never seemed like the brightest bulb. And he did leave the impression of being a little horny just now. "Okay, uh, this is weird?"

"Why?"

"It's... very gay."

Owain regarded Inigo with mock-shock. "You don't say!"

"Shut up. And also... Isn't it weird for you to be doing this to your, like, former best friend? I mean, I _am_ a little uncomfortable because of this."

"Nah. I think we're fine." Owain shrugged. "People go through so much change during their lives, not to mention puberty alone is a spectacular hormone carnival." He inclined his head a little. "You can't expect me to be the person you remember. I'm different. Hell, _you_ 're different from what I remember you being." He made a point of looking around. "Seeing shy, small, scaredy-cat Inigo in a disco, drinking hard alcohol, leaving his friends in favour of," he dramatically pounded his palm against his chest, "me!"

Inigo rolled his eyes. "That last part's absolute bullshit."

"Well, any time Gerome was there, you followed _him_ around. I could never compete with his coolness." 

"You've always been a dork. I wouldn't be surprised to find you still collecting those, what're they called? Yu-Gi-something cards." Inigo couldn't tell if it was the lighting or if Owain blushed. "And anyway, I'm also uncomfortable because it's very gay."

"I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I'm straight! I don't like... doing gay things."

"I haven't done anything explicitly homosexual so far. A girl could have done the same things." Owain smirked. "Your point is moot." His grin widened. "It's even mooter because you admitted, like, what? Two minutes ago that it feels good."

"Well," Inigo's gaze dropped down to his suddenly interesting boots. He liked the striped laces he had never quite noticed, he decided. Why did these laces make his face burn, though? "Well," he said again, eyes still fixed on his boots, "it's gay as soon as two guys are doing... stuff."

"'Stuff'?" Inigo looked up again in time to see Owain raise an eyebrow. He was still smirking. "Like," he leaned in too close again, "this?" He licked up Inigo's neck, starting at where skin showed above his collar and running his tongue up to his ear.

Inigo shivered and bit his lip. This was unfair.

"Or," Owain said, fingers reaching out to grip Inigo's face by the chin and make him look at him, "does it only start being gay the moment I kiss you?"

"Wh-What?" Inigo's eyes widened.

Owain's narrowed. He looked confident, and that made him strangely alluring. And, Inigo admitted to himself, a little sexy. Perhaps. And if, then only a teeny-weeny bit. "It's a simple yes or no question."

"Well," Inigo answered, dragging the single syllable out as much as possible. His eyes darted to the side, away from Owain's. This whole situation was screwed up. Owain was not supposed to be here. Owain was not supposed to push him up against a wall. And Owain was certainly not supposed to hit on him.

But Inigo liked it. He liked having Owain's attention on him, he liked the way his tongue had felt against his neck, he liked how he had grown up and how well-built he had become. He had liked it when Owain had touched his earring. He would have liked him to touch more.

"'A girl could have done the same things' is what you said, right?" Inigo asked, voice small and meek. "And... girls can kiss. It would therefore not be gay..."

"Aw." Owain's grip on his chin tightened, and he made Inigo turn his head back towards him. "So it's okay if I kiss you?"

Heart pounding and face burning, Inigo stammered out a weak, "I... I guess so."

Owain leaned in.

* * *

It was already dark out, so Inigo didn't have to care about their interlaced fingers. No, he told himself, he should instead focus on keeping from tripping. It was dark, and Owain dragged him after him with a pace that told him all about his horniness already.

"I rarely go clubbing, you know," Inigo said. The silence between them was oppressive even if he had other things on his mind right now.

"It must have been destiny then, us meeting and being reunited after all these years." Owain turned his head to flash him a grin and a thumbs-up with his free hand. He turned back around in time to dance around a lamp post.

Inigo barely avoided it, seeing as Owain was still dragging him. "Please tell me you don't actually believe that shit that's spouting from your mouth all day. Or night."

Owain chuckled. Oh no. "I have always known that Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos have planned a most surprising life with unpredictable turns of events for me!"

"You serious?" Inigo sighed.

"Try me." And with that, Owain started running. His hand was still clasping Inigo's, however, resulting in an awkward stumble forward from Inigo's side, and him having to take long strides that bordered on jumps to keep up with Owain's insane pace. Curse Owain for having been blessed with longer legs. Urgh.

The night air in May was still cold, and Inigo swore he smelled the impending rain already. There was a mouldy, humid note to the air. But it could just have been the alcohol. How much had he had again, anyway? He didn't remember. But he wasn't suffering from double-vision, so it couldn't have been too much.

But, why then, was he following around Owain? He didn't want to get laid by another _guy_ , did he?

Inigo's head throbbed with all these uncertainties and questions running through it. The change of scenery when Owain let go of his hand to pick the lock to a door came as a relief. "What the hell are you doing?" They were standing in front of a small house that had neither an attic nor a backyard. He guessed two people could live together there. Barely. Who even built houses this small?

Owain concentrated on what he was doing, sticking his tongue out a little. When the door opened, he explained, "I managed to misplace my key."

"You look like you're used to this... so, when did you lose it?"

"On day one. And I didn't lose it!" He shuffled into the minuscule entrance, kicked off his shoes and then flicked the light switch on.

Inigo entered after him. There wasn't anything convenient like a staircase to sit on (looked like the house didn't even have a basement floor) so he sat on the floor to unlace his boots. "Can't you, like, get a new one?"

"I don't want the landlord to notice. She would have to replace the locks and this would be a hassle. And perhaps she decides to kick me out and then I end on the streets as a hobo, selling one of my kidneys to get through life's hardships--"

Inigo groaned and Owain shut up. "But the lock will get scratches if you keep picking it. I think. And also, keys were invented for a reason. They're easy to use."

"Keep up being a smart-ass and I might change my mind about fucking you senseless." Owain finally turned, grinning like the big, bad wolf.

Inigo gulped. Right. He wasn't here for fun. Or... he was, actually. "We... didn't say we were going to your place to do anything specific..." He pulled off both his boots and placed them on the floor, next to Owain's sneakers.

"Aw, come _on_ , Inigo." Owain crouched down in front of him, smile playful but trying to hide a tinge of wistfulness as well. "Don't play dumb. You sure didn't come here to marathon the whole of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure with me."

Inigo's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "I don't even want to know what that's supposed to be."

Owain pulled a pose, covering a good portion of his face with one of his hands. Inigo still had no clue what Owain was talking about. "We're so gonna marathon this." He leaned in closer, too close, into Inigo's personal space bubble. "Another time. Let's not get off-track."

Inigo pouted. "You started it."

"You know," Owain said, gaze heavy-lidded and smile full of self-confidence, "you look very kissable right now."

Inigo swallowed. His heart was beating way too fast to be healthy. He hoped his voice wouldn't shake. "Go for the kill." It had cracked. Well. Off to a great start.

Owain didn't make fun of him though, just smirked at him for the split-second he gave him before leaning in.

It was careful kissing at first, only their lips touching, again and again and again and again. Owain's hands were tangled in Inigo's hair, and Inigo tried his best at being bolder, reaching out for Owain's hopeless bedhead. Despite it's ruffled and ragged appearance, his hair was soft to the touch and Owain's caress encouraged Inigo to copy his movements.

Inigo's hands moved down to rest on Owain's shoulders. He dug his fingers into them when Owain deepened the kiss. Their lips glided against each other easily, tongues sliding together. Inigo's cheeks burned, but he was well beyond caring.

All of a sudden Owain let go of him, breaking the kiss and taking a step back. Inigo frowned at him. "What's wrong?"

Owain giggled. _Giggled_. This couldn't mean anything good. "Well, for starters, my roommate would not approve of us fucking on the floor. In the entrance." Inigo's eyes widened. His cheeks hurt from all the blood pumping through them. "And I assume me walking back and forth from my room and here just to get us stuff," Owain raised his eyebrows in mock-shock, "we had better use turns out to be a terrible way to ruin the mood." Inigo nodded and opened his mouth for a reply. Owain smirked and said, before Inigo got his vocal cords to obey him, "It's uncomfortable here anyway. I speak from experience."

"Too much information!" Inigo screeched. Owain laughed, stepped back towards the now-standing Inigo, and scooped him up into his arms, bride-style. Inigo kept screeching like an angry mother pterodactyl whose offspring had just been abducted. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I'm carrying you into my room." And he started walking.

"Great!" Inigo crossed his arms. He didn't care about falling down. At least then he would be freed of the clutches of Owain. "And _why_ the fuck are you carrying me? I can walk by myself perfectly fine."

Owain chuckled. "I obviously have to establish my dominance in this male-oriented, homoerotic situation." Inigo's eyes widened. He didn't want to know what the dominant part was allowed to do and what he had to endure. "Don't look so terrified! I just exploited a literary device called 'sarcasm'. And I swear that if you say no, I'll stop. Cross my heart."

"I don't want to be the girl in this, though."

"There's no 'girl' in this." Owain let him fall onto a soft mattress. Inigo had about half a second to process his surroundings (he should have seen it coming that Owain would have a special interest calender featuring ripped torsos of anonymous males) before Owain crawled on top of him.

They resumed kissing where they had left off (meaning a lot of tongue was involved). Owain's hands dug into Inigo's hair while Inigo wrapped his arms around Owain's torso.

Before too long, Owain pulled his face back an inch, and took Inigo's unpierced earlobe between his teeth. "You know what I like?" he drawled, his hot breath making Inigo shiver.

"Nope," Inigo said against Owain's neck, inhaling the musky scent of him. Perhaps he should run his tongue along that part of exposed skin, too, for a change. He did, and it made Owain hum a moan and grind their hips together. Nice.

"I like it when I feel other guys growing hard against me." Owain nibbled Inigo's earlobe a little more before redirecting his attention to his neck. He kept pressing his hips onto Inigo's as if to drive his point home.

"Can you even feel that through pants?" Inigo rasped. He wanted an answer, yes, but he also wanted Owain to keep up his alternate licking and biting down his neck.

"I see you'll be surprised at a lot of things tonight." Owain smirked against Inigo's exposed collarbone (when had that happened?). He sucked at the tender flesh and Inigo tried his best to hold in the moans wanting to escape his lips. Suddenly, Owain stopped even though Inigo was certain he knew he was enjoying himself. He gazed up at him in puzzlement. "If you let me go I can show you what I mean."

"Okay..."

Owain sat up as soon as Inigo opened his arms. He was straddling Inigo's hips with his knees. "Don't look and sound so unsure. I told you it'll be fun." He got off Inigo, sat down at his bed's headboard and patted his lap. "Come here."

Inigo pushed himself up. "Aw, come _on_! This _is_ girlie!"

"Don't complain before you've tried it."

Inigo groaned but still sat down, facing Owain. "I feel stupid."

Owain leaned closer, mouth already working at Inigo's throat again. "Don't." His hands were running down Inigo's sides, coming to a halt at his hips. Inigo lost his hands in Owain's soft hair again, then felt his way down the back of his neck.

He worked his hands down his spine, letting go to wave them around Owain's own arms. When he reached the hem of Owain's t-shirt, Inigo eagerly slipped his hands under it, palms running over the smooth skin covering hard muscle.

"Aw, lemme too," Owain mumbled against Inigo's shoulder. He leaned back a little and pulled down the zipper of Inigo's hoodie. Inigo let go of Owain to shrug off the hindering piece of clothing. Owain took off his own shirt as well, throwing it on the ground next to the bed. Inigo's followed right after.

He hoped. He only threw it in the general direction, eyes fixed on Owain, Adam's apple bobbing up and down when he swallowed. "Wow."

"You like what you're seeing?" Inigo didn't notice Owain's smug grin because he kept staring at his well-toned body. Jesus. He sure hoped he didn't use steroids.

"Uh," was all Inigo managed to vocalise.

Owain chuckled. "Sounds like you're only just realising this now."

Inigo got his brain to work. Minimally. "I am." He reached out for his pecs, fingers almost not even touching the hot skin.

"I love the way you look," Owain whispered right in Inigo's ear before kissing him. It turned from gentle to rough, from tender to needy, and Inigo felt himself harden. And there had been twitching right under where he was sitting on Owain for some time now and oh. _Oh_.

Owain's thumbs were circling Inigo's nipples. Inigo approved, trying and failing at holding back his resulting soft moans. "You're right."

"I know," Owain answered in-between sucking and biting at Inigo's neck. "About what in particular?"

Inigo snorted, then yelped when Owain pinched his nipple to shut him up. "The growing hard against me thing? It feels..." Inigo licked his lips. "It turns me on."

"See?" Owain pushed Inigo down, pressing himself into him. Inigo slung his arms around Owain's back. "I'm gonna make you like so much more tonight."

"Can we, like, move a little for that? I, uh, I have legs, you know."

"Sure thing. Hold on tight." Owain slung his hands around Inigo, digging them between his back and the mattress, then heaved him a metre further down the bed. Everything was uncomfortable. There was screaming.

"That hurt, you fucking country hick!"

"Don't wound my fragile ego." Owain sniffed.

Inigo rasped a heavy sigh but chose not to comment. He was half-naked and horny as fuck. To drive his point home, he pushed up his hips to meet Owain's.

Owain groaned and was all over him in a manner of approximately 0.3 seconds. His hands roamed on Inigo's chest and abdomen, his tongue following the trace of his fingers until he reached the waistband of Inigo's pants. Inigo was fondling Owain's ass, and encouraged him with a breathy, "Please."

"Will you try it, too?" Owain asked, working on the button and zipper of Inigo's pants before jerking them down in one swift motion. He needed to sit up to pull them off all the way, all the while staring at the throbbing bulge in Inigo's boxers. Owain licked his lips in anticipation.

"Try what?" Inigo pushed himself up on his elbows to look at Owain. His eyes were glazed over with lust and want, his cheeks were painted pink with blush.

Owain grinned at him. "Giving head."

"Maybe." Inigo sounded as if he didn't care at the moment. And he didn't. His eyes were fixed on Owain's crotch, his teeth nibbling on his lower lip in anticipation.

Owain flashed him a lopsided smirk and unbuckled his pants. Inigo swallowed. Owain got rid of his pants, making sure not to spoil the moment by ripping off his boxer briefs as well (he liked wearing them because they put his junk on display no matter how hard he was). He ran his hands up Inigo's legs, leaving ghost traces on his inner thighs, fingers touching the fabric stretching over his genitals. Inigo moaned in response when Owain increased the pressure a little, and he sucked in breath as soon as Owain stuck his hand into Inigo's underwear and moved his fingers down his length. He wrapped his hand around it and started stroking Inigo in slow strides.

"You're a fucking tease," Inigo said, gasping as Owain ran his thumb over the tip of his cock.

"You sound like you're enjoying it despite the fact."

Inigo grumbled something, words and meanings lost in his arrhythmic moaning and humming. He shoved his thumbs into the waistband of his boxer shorts and grazed his skin with his nails by accident. Owain made a sound in his throat that could have been anything from a choked laugh to a disgusted gag. He let go of Inigo's cock to rip his boxers down, some seams tearing in the process.

Neither of them cared.

As soon as Inigo's boxer shorts joined the heaps of clothing on the floor, Owain resumed his slow strokes. He whispered, his voice musky and deep and alluring in all the wrong (...well, _manly_ ) ways, "You have a beautiful cock."

Inigo blinked. He'd never received _that_ compliment, and it left him at a loss for words. "Uh, thank you I gue-- ahhhh..." Owain's tongue was hot and wet and felt indescribable the way it was circling the tip of Inigo's cock and working its way down. Inigo couldn't do more than moan and grip the bedsheets until Owain's tongue rubbed against the area right below the tip. Because Inigo was oh so sensitive right there. He groaned, precum dripping from his cock. "Yes, yes, yes, right there... Oh god, yes..."

Of course Owain did stop right then and there. Inigo sighed in obvious disappointment. He opened his eyes when Owain pushed at him, effectively rolling him over onto his tummy.

"What's this supposed to do?"

Owain smiled. He was sitting in front of Inigo, his crotch almost meeting Inigo's nose. Owain had his hands down his pants, slowly stripping them off. Inigo wished he could get a slow-motion video of what it had looked like when his cock had sprung free. "You said you'd try it."

"I said I _might_ try it." Inigo didn't take his eyes off Owain's pulsating cock. Jesus. This was weird. And wrong. Inigo swallowed. Well, fuck. He liked the view. He guessed.

Owain sighed. "Just... relax. Touch it. You'll like it."

Inigo hummed, unsure. He reached out with hesitation, but as soon as his fingers wrapped around the hard flesh, his eagerness returned. He gave Owain a couple of slow, measured strokes, watching the way the skin moved on his dick. Yeah, it was was capital W Weird but Inigo was mesmerised with what he was seeing, with what he was doing.

When the first surge of precum slicked Owain's cock, Inigo tried touching it with his tongue. He was rewarded with a groan deep in Owain's throat, and, when Inigo looked up at him to see his expression, lips still wrapped around dick, Owain's eyes went wide and panicky. "Don't look at me like this."

Inigo ran his tongue up Owain's cock before letting it go to speak. "Why not?"

"D'you want me to come, like, immediately?"

"Uh, no?"

"Then don't look like this." Owain's cheeks were a deep red. He averted his eyes. "It's making it hard... not to."

Inigo grinned. "You saying I'm sexy?"

"Hell, yeah."

Inigo made a happy noise and went back to giving Owain head. He cupped his balls, squeezed a little, and tried to fit as much of Owain's beautiful cock in his mouth as he could. He liked all the sounds Owain made, low down in his throat, animalistic and primaeval.

Eventually, he pushed at Inigo's shoulders to make him stop. "That was awesome for your first time sucking."

"Uh." Inigo blushed. Hard. "Uh. Thank you, I guess?"

Owain barked a laugh. "I'm gonna show you something else I bet you've never even considered trying."

"Should I be scared?"

"Nope." Owain shook his head. "Turn over on your back." Inigo rolled over. "Ass in my direction, please." Inigo sat up, turned around, and laid down again.

Realisation finally dawned on him when Owain shuffled over his bed and retrieved something from the top-most drawer of his nightstand. "You're not gonna go all butt pirate on me, are you?"

"Nah, no worries." Owain opened the lid of the bottle and squeezed lube onto his fingers. "Just relax. You will love what I'm gonna do."

"Owain, I don't want your penis in me! It's... It won't fit."

Owain snorted. "It would. But we're talking in subjunctive mood here." Inigo drew down his eyebrows and blinked. "We were speaking hypothetically." Owain grinned. "No penis in your beautiful butt today."

"'Today'?!"

Owain chuckled. "Seriously, Inigo, relax, for fuck's sake."

"I can't!"

Owain scoffed. Then he was kissing Inigo, careful and tender, and Inigo sighed into his mouth. The kiss turned a little imprecise and sloppy when Owain's not-lubed hand wrapped around Inigo's cock and pumped, thumb running over the head after every stroke.

Inigo was relaxing big time.

Until he felt a finger slick with _something_ (read: lube) at his entrance. Inigo inhaled sharply and tensed.

"C'mon, relax," Owain said, right into his ear, then took his earlobe between his teeth and worked around his earring with his tongue. "I won't do anything you won't like. Trust me."

He circled Inigo's entrance with his index, using his other hand to keep up a lazy stroke. Inigo tried not to notice the finger at his ass, instead focussing on Owain's sensual kisses and nibbling at his neck.

Inigo still couldn't keep from drawing the air in sharply through his teeth when Owain pushed a little. His fingertip was inside Inigo, and his body told him to panic. This hole was not there to insert stuff!

"Everything's fine," Owain whispered in the most soothing tone anyone had ever used with Inigo, and he blinked. "Trust me. Do you?"

Inigo bit his lower lip. "I want to." He hated how whiny his voice sounded.

"What's stopping you?" Owain's tongue felt good against his neck.

"I'm afraid it'll hurt."

Owain bit down. Inigo whimpered. "Does this hurt?"

"N-Not really."

"See? It'll feel good."

Inigo wasn't convinced. "Please tell me you're speaking from experience."

"I am." Inigo raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "I mean it. If I didn't like it, I wouldn't try it on you. Now, come on, relax already, you're missing out on something here!"

"I can't if you keep commanding me like this!" Inigo pouted. He wanted to cross his arms but he had wrapped them around Owain's back again, and he didn't want to let go either. "Shut up already and let me concentrate." Inigo squeezed his eyes shut.

Owain snorted, and kissed Inigo, only lips meeting lips at first. He neither moved nor removed either of his hands. When Inigo realised Owain wouldn't even try to deepen the kiss, he inclined his head a little more and opened his mouth. He grew frustrated at Owain's lack of responsiveness and pushed his tongue up into his mouth. _Finally_ , Owain resumed his caress, albeit he was kissing back slowly, stroking Inigo's cock lazily. Inigo hummed in appreciation, though.

And then he felt the finger inside him.

It was uncomfortable. But it didn't hurt. Owain was careful with moving as little as possible, going back to almost not touching anything of Inigo at all. "Is it bad?" he asked.

"It's... I'm not used to this. It feels weird."

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really. It's more, like, a little unpleasant?"

Owain hummed in response and went back to kissing Inigo. He stopped stroking him, focussing on his own throbbing erection that craved attention rather badly instead. When Inigo noticed, he reached for Owain's cock. Owain let it go in favour of Inigo's, and pulled his finger partway out of his ass, then pushed it back in, aiming at doing it in the rhythm of his stroking of Inigo's length. He was whimpering and started full-out moaning when Owain's finger rubbed against his prostate.

"Still weird?" Owain asked right into his ear. His hot breath made Inigo shiver.

Inigo heaved a sigh full of pleasure. "No. Don't stop."

He knew he wasn't doing Owain any justice by only sloppily giving his cock the attention it deserved, but he was still moaning with him, evidently enjoying himself. Inigo tried moaning a little louder, tried cupping and fondling Owain's balls, tried finding sensitive spots on his neck, and was rewarded by these groans that were the final straw sending him over the edge.

He came messily, spilling hot cum over Owain's hand and his own stomach, moan almost a scream despite him biting down on his lip. Owain rode out Inigo's orgasm, slowing his stroking and whatever he was doing with his finger before pulling it out with utmost care.

"Squeeze a little harder," Owain almost begged. Inigo obliged, putting more pressure on Owain's cock as he stroked him as fast as he dared. He wasn't sure if this was what Owain meant, so just to be on the safe side, he also squeezed his balls.

Owain came with the loudest, deepest groan Inigo had ever heard. "Fuck, Inigo..." Inigo kept stroking him until he was sure he was done spilling cum all over his stomach before letting go of his cock.

His hand was sticky with cum, as was his whole torso. "I think I need to clean up."

Owain chuckled. "If you can walk, I'll show you the bathroom."

"Why shouldn't I be able to walk?" Inigo grabbed Owain's shoulder with his clean hand and let himself be pulled into a sitting position before he tried standing up. For some reason, he was hit with the typical after-coitus embarrassment, and he blushed. _Everything_ was on plain display for Owain to gawk at (and he did, the bastard). Inigo took a few careful steps off the bed. "It feels a little funny."

Owain grinned at him and joined him. "Wait til I've fucked your brains out."

"This doesn't sound like fun."

"Oh," Owain's grin turned mischievous, "it will be." He gestured to the light switch next to the bathroom door (both his hands were slick with stuff Inigo didn't want to identify anymore), and Inigo flicked the lights on. Owain went to the sink and washed his hands clean. "But it has its advantages for you, you know. You could make me dress up and play butler all day long." He turned to flash Inigo a toothy grin. "Or, if you're into this, I can also dress up as a maid."

"Do you want to _scar_ me?!"

"Nope." Owain towelled off and Inigo went to the sink. The water was warm already. "But haven't you learned anything today?"

"No."

"Aw, don't be like that, Inigo!"

He chose to ignore Owain. "Do you have, like, anything I can use to wipe that off?" He gestured to his stomach.

"I just might." He held up a box of paper towels triumphantly. "Tell me you _love_ gay sex." He pulled one out and taunted Inigo by cleaning off his dick.

Inigo ground his teeth. "It was all right."

"You meant to say it was _awesome_."

Inigo blushed. He told himself it was out of irritation. "It was a _little_ awesome. And only maybe."

"Pfft." Owain handed him the paper towels.

"So," Inigo asked, patting his stomach with one of the towels, "do you do this kind of thing often?"

"Which one?" Owain leaned against the door frame and grinned. "Being gay?"

"Taking guys home with you for... sexual purposes."

"This sounds shady."

"Knock it off, Owain! You don't have to be a smart-ass about everything, you know." Inigo finished cleaning off and threw the stained paper towels at Owain. They fell flat to the floor about ten centimetres from Inigo's feet, and nowhere even near Owain. He laughed. Inigo blushed.

"Coming back to your question... Yeah. Whenever my roomie's out I at least try to get laid. It's fun. There's no consequences or obligations or anything." Owain shrugged. "What about you?"

Oh. Now Inigo didn't want to admit it anymore. But, well, he was standing here, naked, after having had great sex with another man, so he shouldn't feel humiliated, he figured. "This was my second one-night-stand."

Owain whistled. "What do you say to casual sex?" He nodded with his head towards the hallway and his bedroom and started going. Inigo followed, flicking the bathroom light off on his way.

"I don't know. I haven't tried it yet."

"Would you be up for it?" Owain searched the floor for his underwear and pulled it on when he found it.

"Are you asking me to--"

"--to be my fuck buddy?" Owain turned to grin broadly at him. "Hell, yeah."

Inigo picked up his boxers and pulled them on (he didn't notice the new hole in it) before he frowned at Owain. "You make those kinda offers often?"

Owain shook his head. "Nope. You'd be the first one." He held a hand to his chest and sniffed. Inigo rolled his eyes. "I'm serious! I'm offering this because you're," Owain shrugged, "cute."

"Wh-What?!" Inigo's cheeks burned.

"It's the truth! What else am I supposed to say?" Owain crawled into bed and patted the free spot next to him. Inigo quickly joined and disappeared under a blanket. "I enjoyed today a _lot_ , and I wish it would not have been the last time. You look gorgeous, you know."

"Stop this right now!" Inigo yelled, muffled through the fabric. "No more compliments!"

"Well, okay." He shuffled a little closer to Inigo. "I meant them, although I hoped you'd flatter me, too."

Inigo stuck his head out to give him a pointed stare but his eyes were so soft on him, and his smile was innocent and beautiful. He looked like a little kid tucked into bed by his parents, gripping his blanket so that only the top of his hands showed. "Yeah, all right," Inigo said, averting his eyes, his cheeks growing hot, "you're handsome. No homo."

Owain snorted. "No homo, indeed." He shuffled even closer, then stuck his arms under Inigo's blanket and pulled him into a hug from behind. "I love spooning." He nuzzled his face in the crook of Inigo's neck.

Inigo sighed, but it was a content one. He held Owain by the arms. "Yeah, me too."

In retrospect, the only thing Inigo _did_ regret was him not having made this venture to explore his sexuality sooner. But he wasn't about to admit this to Owain any time soon. They would have enough time, anyway, to figure things out, especially Inigo.

**Author's Note:**

> hijackedbylou.tumblr.com


End file.
